


Zee Stories

by ScriveSpinster



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriveSpinster/pseuds/ScriveSpinster
Summary: The Shopkeeper returns.





	Zee Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



Something calls you to the zee that night. 

Word or breeze or song, it hardly matters; when the Shopkeeper walks from water to shore – barefoot, unclothed, unmasked – you’re there. You know them, despite all the zee has altered. You know too that they won’t stay. One night is all the stories promise, and this was never their home, like the depths could never be yours.

Still: one night. Their slender hands, luminous skin, the wafer they offer dissolving on your tongue. Water to your waist as they lead you further in.

You sink beneath the surface. Drifting tendrils enfold you.


End file.
